


Complexities of Family, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: They had to leave something behind with the Bartlet Administration, instead of their sanity, it might have been their friendship.





	Complexities of Family, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Complexities of Family**

**by: Montiese**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo, Donna/Cliff, mentions of Sam/Ainsley & Charlie/Zoey  
**Character(s):** The West Wing Senior Staff  
**Category(s):** Comedy/Drama/Post White House  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Aaron Sorkin, et al.  
**Summary:** They had to leave something behind with the Bartlet Administration, instead of their sanity, it might have been their friendship.   
**Author's Note:** this is Post Season 6.  No way is Alan Alda going to win.  Also a bit of a sequel to the other story I wrote, the Night of Wine, Radio, and Surrender. Murry gave me the idea so I thank her.

"Timothy McGarry and Huckleberry Ziegler!" CJ had to try not to laugh when she said her godson’s whole name.  "Front and center now!"

The two boys, age five, stood in front of her.  She looked down on them, little Leo and little Toby.

"Didn’t I tell you that there was not going to be a whole bunch of running around in the airport?" CJ asked.

"Mom!"

"Tim!"

"Mom!" his voice went an octave higher.

"Timothy." His father spoke in a normal tone.

Tim snapped to attention; looked at his father.  Leo sat in a chair reading Time, holding Charlie on his lap.

"Listen to your mother, do you understand me?"

"Yeah." Tim muttered.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you."

"Yes."

CJ sighed.

"OK, go and run over there where I can see you.  If you wander off you will be forced to live in Dulles."

"CJ."

She turned and looked at her husband.

"He doesn’t listen to me." She said.

"He does, he is just a five year old boy.  What is Huck’s excuse?"

"The two of them together are like Cheech and Chong.  Don’t say he’s bad too loud around Toby."

CJ sat down next to Leo and looked at the two boys.  They were now pretending to be airplanes.  Someone put a cup of coffee in front of her.  CJ looked up at Cliff Calley.

"Hazelnut." He said with a smile.

"Buying my affection will get you everywhere...today." CJ replied.

"Is she always like this or am I special?" Cliff asked Leo.

"You are certainly special Clifford." Leo said.

Charlie climbed down from her father’s lap and ran off to play with the boys.  Cliff sat across from CJ and Donna joined him.  They were dating steady now; had been back together since after Super Tuesday.  Josh was not overjoyed about it, but no one really cared about Josh’s opinion right now.  They still loved him; he was just not currently on the top of anyone’s list.

"Well, that scarred me for life." Toby said, letting go of Molly’s hand.

"You stood outside the door." CJ said.

"Still." He took the coffee cup she handed him.

"Where are they?" Donna asked.  "The flight leaves in 45 minutes."

"I can guess who’s running the show." CJ muttered.  "Call him Leo."

"Actually I am going to stretch my legs...maybe get a bottle of water or something."

CJ looked at him; Leo recognized the face.  He stroked her cheek.

"Go, before the kids want to tag along." She said.

Leo nodded and walked away.

"Is he OK?" Donna asked.

"Yeah.  He and Josh are fine now but he still feels like they are on tender footing."

"Tell me about it." Cliff and Toby muttered in unison.

"Over the Santos thing?" Donna asked.

"Yeah.  You know it hurt Leo...he looks at Josh like a son."

"He needs to get over it." Donna was speaking about Josh.  "He alienated all of us this past year."

"He’s family." Toby said, though he was angrier than everyone else combined.  "We can swallow it for one week.

"We won't have to if they miss the plane." CJ said.

They were waiting for Josh, Sam, Charlie, and Will.  In about a half hour, they would be on a plane to an all-inclusive hotel in the Bahamas.  The truth was that everyone’s relationship was teetering.  Mostly, their relationship with Josh was teetering.  However, Josh was mad at Will and Toby was too.  No one was mad at Donna...she left Josh and played on another winning team.  She and Josh would spend at least another four years at the White House.  Russell/Santos won without a mandate; something they all found eerily familiar.

"We’re here."

Sam came running toward them, Charlie right behind him.

"Charlie!"

The kids came at Charlie like bullets to a target.  He took time with each of them...CJ knew he was going to be a good father.  Particularly when he pulled the lollipops from his pocket, looking at CJ and Toby.  They nodded even though the absurdity of the decision would manifest as soon as the plane took off.

"Where are Josh and Will?" Cliff asked the question no one dared to.

"Will can't make it.  Bingo Bob won't let him go." Sam said.

"What!" CJ exclaimed.  She helped her daughter get the lollipop wrapper off.  "Are you kidding me?"

Charlie shook his head.

"Josh is talking to Leo." He said.

The twins and Tim went back to being airplanes.  Charlie stood between her mother’s legs.

"I went to Manchester this weekend with Zoey." Charlie said, sitting next to CJ.

"How is he?" Donna asked.

"The first lady still makes him use the cane, but he was vibrant and funny.  He killed me at chess three times and bored us to death with useless trivia.  It was like the old times; you all know how tired he was at the end."

"I know how tired we all were at the end." Toby replied.  "Especially CJ."

"I never complained." CJ said.

"That was the amazing part.  Shall I make a list of the boulders that hit you square on?"

CJ covered her daughter’s ears.

"Not in front of the baby." She said.

"I’m almost four." The little girl complained.

CJ smiled, telling her to go and play.  Charlie sped off.

"Go Sam, you tell it so well."

"OK, Charlie’s teething; Leo’s dying; he names you Chief of Staff; the First Lady wants a bedtime; all hell breaks loose in the Middle East, Cuba, and strangely Canada; Leo runs to Cuba; no sex for the McGarrys..."

"Sam!" CJ exclaimed.  "How did you...?"

She looked around at everyone and then smirked.

"Fucking Joshua!"

"Did I hear my name?  Give me some love Claudia Jean."

CJ hugged him, and then pinched him.

"Ow!  I have only been here 30 seconds.  What did I do?"

"You told Sam about no sex." She whispered though there was no reason to because everyone knew now.

"Oh." Josh was quiet for a minute.  "Well, yeah, but he wasn’t ever supposed to tell you that."

Josh looked at Sam; Sam looked away.  CJ rolled her eyes.  Josh looked at Cliff Calley; he had no idea he was coming on the trip.  It was supposed to be a family vacation.  He and Donna had to be sharing a room...everyone knew they were dating.  Josh was bunking with Sam and Charlie; between phone calls to Zoey and Ainsley, they were never going to have fun like they used to.

"Toby, get the kids." CJ said.  "We are going to start boarding in a few minutes.  Where’s Leo?"

"There he is." Cliff said.

"He’s talking to the President." Josh replied.

"Anyone else have the feeling he is going to come over here, tell us about some international crisis, and say the vacation is canceled?" Donna asked.

Everyone nodded.  They would probably feel that way for some time to come.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Something is wrong."

CJ and Leo were sitting in the living room of their suite.  It was 1:30, they had been in the Bahamas for two hours, and Cliff and Donna took the kids to the pool.

"No." Leo replied.

"Is the President alright?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She cuddled close to him, running her fingers down his chest.  Leo kissed her forehead.

"There is something that you are not telling me." CJ said.

"You're paranoid Claudia Jean."

"Uh uh."

She accepted the quiet for a while.  Leo would talk when he was ready.

"Is Josh still upset?" she asked.

"He was never upset; not too upset anyway.  I just don’t know how up I am to this vacation."

CJ looked at him, concern in her eyes.

"Leo, are you alright?"

Leo nodded.

"Stop it, I am fine.  I think I am going to take a nap.  Come with me."

CJ smiled as he led her to the bedroom.

"A nap together Leo?"

"Imagine the possibilities."

\----------------------------------------------------

"Is this going to be a horribly uncomfortable trip?" Sam asked.

He, Toby, and Charlie sat at a table in the hotel bar.  Josh was God knows where.

"I believe so." Toby said in a burst of honesty that surprised no one.

"We had to do this." Charlie said.  "Whether it was uncomfortable or not."

"Why?" Toby asked.  He had his own answer but wanted to know what Charlie thought.

"Because we’re family.  Sometimes there are rifts and gashes, but in the end, we are still connected.  I mean come on, you guys rallied around to help me get Zoey back.  I was the one who asked Ainsley out for Sam."

"CJ told me first about her relationship with Leo." Toby said.

Sam smiled.

"Oh God, I remember that...you were less than thrilled.  How strange is it that they have two children?  Time moves too fast."

"Yeah." Toby thought of the twins.  "Have you and Zoey set a date yet Charlie?"

"No, but it will be at the Manchester house sometime next summer.  We are staying in DC for now."

Zoey pursued her Masters in International Business at GW; Charlie worked at the DNC.  So did Toby.  Sam was still Chief White House counsel, though he was not sure for how long.  The DNC, and some other prominent DC Metro firms, were calling.

"Is CJ doing anything yet?" Sam asked.

Both Charlie and Toby shook their heads.  She said she wanted to spend at least a year getting to know her kids, being a wife and mother.  The last time she and Toby talked about it she said that CNN and the WLC were in a bidding war for her talent and her face.

"At least a feminista can be home to tuck her kids in at night." CJ replied when he asked which way she was leaning.  "I don’t ever want another job like the White House."

"Let’s get another round." Sam said, flagging a server.

\----------------------------------------------------

"Funniest moment ever." Josh said.

"Too many to count." CJ replied.

They were all together for dinner.  They would not discuss anything too deep on the first night.

"The First Administration." Sam amended.

"The curse of Bast." Donna said.

CJ laughed, burying her face in Charlie’s shoulder.

"Charlie taking CJ out in practical jokes was pretty funny." Josh said.

"He krazy glued my phone!"

"Sam getting spanked on Capital Beat." Leo said, joining the conversation.

"Ainsley can't stop talking about that either." Sam said.

"Yeah," Donna said.  "Republicans are mouthy that way."

"CJ singing _I’m Too Sexy_ all through the communications bullpen." Toby said.

"I should not have missed that." Josh replied.

"I have one for you CJ." Charlie said.  "Cartographers for Social Equality."

CJ covered her eyes and laughed.

"I still have nightmares about that." She said.

"And I still don’t quite know where Germany is." Josh added.

"What about when you and Sam nearly burned down the West Wing." Leo said.

They all laughed.  That was the only thing funny about the bipartisan leadership breakfast.

"Or when Karen Cahill Fed-Ex’d Donna her panties back."

Cliff laughed as Donna gasped.

"She would never have done it if I didn’t have to go and correct you Sam.  There are no nuclear weapons in Kurdistan."

Sam blushed.

"Josh sent me."

"Hey, Leo sent me."

"That’s because he never knows what to say to women if I’m not in the room." CJ replied.

Leo smiled.

"Team Toby." Toby said.

"Oh my God, yeah." Charlie said.  "Debate Camp."

"Josh’s Joey Lucas suit." Donna said.

They all laughed.  Leo leaned over and whispered in CJ’s ear.  She nodded as he got up and left the table.

"Is he alright?" Cliff asked.

"He wants to spend some time with the kids before bedtime.  Leo is not really the vacationing type.  In fact, he is not overly fond of sitting still."

"He wants to work, doesn’t he?" Sam asked.

CJ nodded.

"We had our share of lively discussions about it.  I am just going to take the loss...he is driving me crazy at home.  In September, he will start consulting at McNamara Phelps.  Margaret is already sharpening her pencils."

Donna smiled.

"Were there any funny moments in the second administration?" Sam asked.

"Hiring me." Cliff said.

He got a few laughs for that.

"My tax return debacle." Charlie said.

"Yeah.  Did you ever get around to watching _Yeomen of the Guard_?" Josh asked.

"Its one of my faves."

"Toby being body slammed by Secret Service during the lockdown." CJ said.

"Nah, that wasn’t very funny." Toby replied.

"The blackout." Josh said.  "Does a woman still mean now when she screams it Claudia Jean?"

Sam laughed.

"You better believe it she does."

"Is being stuck on Air Force One funny?" Charlie asked.

"Not when it was us Chazz." CJ said.

"Can I propose a toast?" Josh held up his beer.

‘Go for it." Toby said.

"To connections.  To everyone at the table, no matter how short or how long we were part of the Bartlet Administration, we are now an exclusive club.  Connected forever by the good and the bad, and the funny."

"Bullshit." CJ said.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Connections, Josh. You act like we worked in the same cubicle at a bank.  Sam saved my life and my child bears his name; my child bears Charlie’s name; Toby saved my life; when Donna was blown up you were on the first plane out; when you were suffering Donna got you help; when they attacked Leo we all jumped in front of the bullets; and Charlie refused to take immunity for something that could have ruined his chances of ever going to law school.  How many hotel rooms, speeches, beers...what about the night your dad died.  Connections?  That’s bullshit."

Toby held up his beer.

"Here, here.  To bullshit, Washington style."

CJ sighed, pushing her chair out and walking off.

"CJ’s pissed." Sam said.

Donna could not help but laugh.

"God," she said.  "How many times have one of you guys said that?"

\------------------------------------------------------

"Walk with me Tobus."

They stood out on the deck around the hotel.  Toby walked down the stairs and out onto the beach with CJ.  There was a half-moon out tonight; the air was both crisp and warm.

"What happened to us?" she asked.

Toby shrugged.

"It will always be you and me kid." He replied.  "Charlie, Leo and Sam too.  We stuck around CJ, we saw it through."

"You can't hate Donna."

"Oh no, Donna and Cliff are fine.  I love Donna like a little sister...I am glad she spread her wings.  Even if she does work for a yahoo.  Cliff Calley answered his country’s call even though he is a Republican."

CJ owed Cliff more than that.  It took her a while to get used to him but Leo told her that Cliff was the one who stopped Gibson from exposing Leo’s fall off the wagon on October 30th.  He suggested the censure and saved everyone’s jobs.

CJ slipped her hand in Toby’s.

"Is Leo really OK?" Toby asked.

"He misses it...the thrill and the life.  Even when he was not Chief of Staff anymore, he was still in the thick of it.  Leo has been in the thick of it for 30 years.  Coming down is not easy for him.  The first couple of months were fine; he got restless after that."

"Are you fighting?"

CJ shook her head.

"It is nothing like that.  Donna and I thought this vacation would heal; I think we were wrong."

"It is day one.  There are three more days to get it right."

"Are you ever going to forgive Josh and Will?" CJ asked.

"Will is not here."

"Toby!"

"Will and I...believe me, I thought he was capable.  I was the one who told Leo that I wanted him as my deputy.  He was there for a few months, got the metallic taste of power in his mouth, and jumped ship.  He is Chief of Staff for a guy we made fun of; he made fun of.  He pushed that idiot’s agenda too.  You want to know the worst part?"

"Tell me."

"He doesn’t believe in Russell.  Hell, he doesn’t even like him.  Now he can't go on vacation because he has to be there to hold Bingo Bob’s hand while he tries to run a country."

"Give him a break.  It can be hard to turn down a powerful man."

"Sometimes...oh hell I don’t know.  I think it is time for me to get out of Washington."

"Where are you going?" CJ held tighter to his hand.

"Back to New York.  The twins are there though, and I don’t spend enough time with them as it is."

"Don’t start that Toby, you are a good father.  Are you ever going to forgive Josh?"

"Will, he was the new kid; I let him go.  Josh was the one who pulled me on board for Bartlet.  He deserted us."

CJ nodded.  She had been mad at Josh too when he left.  Toby held his grudges a lot longer than she did.

"Let’s get back CJ.  I want to kiss the twins goodnight."

"You know Tobus, whenever our sons are in a room together, something breaks."

Toby smiled.

"Yeah.  I don't want to miss that either."

\------------------------------------------------------

"Everyone hates me." Josh said.

He and Sam were in the hotel room drinking beer.  Charlie was off for his nightly phone call to Zoey.

"No." Sam replied.

"Toby hates me."

"Possibly.  He has been through the ringer the past year and a half."

"CJ hates me."

"Please.  CJ loves you, which was why she was so hurt.  Let’s not even discuss how upside down her life was.  God Josh, I thought when you acted dim it was really just an act."

"Whoa, you too now?"

"Get down to what you really want to get down to." Sam said.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Donna and Cliff."

"No Sam."

"Tell me that I'm wrong then."

"I am not in love with Donna!" Josh shouted.  "OK and I also hope she is not staying on this floor."

"I didn’t say that, you did." Sam said.  "Still, it must not be easy to see her look at Cliff the way she used to look at you."

"Cliff is OK." Josh grumbled.

"Cliff is a good guy...he should be a Democrat."

"She likes sparing with him.  She used to spar with me."

"It is not too late to repair it." Sam replied.

"We have not been right for a while.  Since the hearings."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Josh bit his tongue.  He promised Donna he would take it to his grave.  He was not going to let her down again.

"Ainsley hooked up Donna and Cliff."  Josh said.

"I know."

"He was on ways and means and got switched to oversight.  I told Donna she could not see him anymore."

"It was a bad time for all of us." Sam said.

"Yeah.  I think after that, Donna thought I had too much control over her personal life.  Maybe her life altogether.  She wanted to spread her wings during the 2nd Administration...be more than my assistant.  So I sent her to Gaza, and she was hurt."

"She doesn’t blame you for that."

"I blame myself Sam.  Look man, we drifted.  I hope she doesn’t spend too much more time wading through the quagmire of Washington bullshit.  She is young, vibrant, and smart.  She did not sign on for any of this when she begged me for a job in Concord.  She took eight years like a trooper."

"She is in the Russell Administration now." Sam said.

"She is her own woman though.  I am so proud of her, even though I miss her like crazy."

Sam nodded.

"She loves you, you can work it out."

"She loves Cliff Calley." Josh replied.  "I think I knew back then that she could fall in love with him.  I did it with a bit of justified haughtiness when I told her to cut him off."

"Josh, you're always justifiably haughty." Sam said.

Josh smirked.

"You think Leo is really OK?" Josh asked eager to change the subject.

"Health wise?  Yeah.  He just really wants back in the game...any game.  CJ wouldn’t hide it from us if he were sick."

"He might hide it from her."

Charlie came back into the room.  He put his cell phone next to Josh’s on the table.

"Let’s hit the club downstairs." He said.

"Did you get a permission slip from your wife?" Josh asked.

"Now I know why Leo always slapped you on the back of your head." Charlie replied.  "I think we need to get dressed up and unwind."

"He’s right." Sam finished his beer.  "This could be the last time we are all together.  Let’s do it like we used to."

\---------------------------------------------------

CJ turned over, opening her eyes.  Leo was wide-awake, his arms still around her.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey.  It’s early."

"I know.  Why are you awake?"

"Sometimes I still wake up with the crows." Leo replied.

"You are still not ready to tell me what’s wrong?" CJ asked.

"Our family is falling apart."

CJ sighed, cuddling closer.

"That’s why we’re here.  I don’t want to let it happen either."

Leo nodded.

"Wouldn’t it be great if people could just let it drop?" he asked.  "We all did what we felt we had to.  When you love someone that should be enough."

"Are we still talking about being angry at Josh?"

Leo turned his body and looked at his wife.

"Do I tell you enough how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you, and Tim, and Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"I had to keep you in the dark about many things and I hated it.  I never let it affect the job but I hated it CJ."

"I am feeling a massive apology coming." She said.

"I won't if you don’t want to hear it." Leo said.

"I’m awake anyway.  Thrill me honey."

Leo smiled.

"I just need to thank you for never making me feel like less of a husband because there were things I could never tell you.  We had some terrible fights over the years..."

"I walked out once."

"Yeah.  That was bad.  Still, you always stood by me, and the administration.  When I first realized that I loved you I didn’t know if you were going to be able to handle it.  You know I have this tendency to push the people I love away."

"You never pushed me away Leo."

She wrapped her leg around him.

"It’s because you mean the world to me."

He leaned to kiss her mouth.  CJ stroked his cheek.

"Since we are in a confessing mood..." she said.

"Please don’t say you're pregnant.  Though I would be overjoyed."

"I can tell.  No, I am not pregnant.  I want to know if you are alright."

"I’m fine."

"Leo."

"I am.  I am nostalgic, and maybe sad.  I need to get back to work."

"I agreed to it.  As long as it never exceeds 25 hours a week; I mean that.  I have to set rules with you."

"It won't, I promise.  You’re a helluva woman, Claudia Jean."

"Yeah, I think I may be.  Make love to me now."

"Yes ma’am.  You're demanding too."

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Look daddy!  Look at me!"

Molly did a cannonball into the pool.  Toby smiled as she splashed all over her brother.  Tim and Charlie barreled through the door, followed by their mother.  All the essentials needed for a day at the pool with the kids bogged down CJ.  She joined Toby at the table with a copy of _Along Came a Spider_ , a Diet Coke, and two cigarettes.  She dropped the bag at her feet.

"Charlie, don’t go in without goggles sweetie."

She smiled at Toby.

"What’s with the poison?" he asked.

"I only have a couple everyday.  It is no big deal."

"I don’t like it CJ."

"I don’t like it either." She put them into the tiny, waterproof bag as Charlie jumped into the pool.

"Are you placating me?" Toby asked.

"Count the number of times I have ever placated you." CJ replied.

He nodded, watching their children frolic around.

"Where is Leo?"

"Computer chess with the President.  Getting him to do vacation things is useless.  He promised me a walk later."

"In this weather?"

"Probably just around the deck.  We like our ‘we’ time."

"Yeah.  I miss that." Toby said.

"Ginger?" CJ asked.

"She is seeing Barry Crutchfield from the DOD now.  You know, I am good at the bachelor thing."

"I know a couple of great..."

Toby looked at her and CJ stopped talking.

"CJ?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Leo alright?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that.  He’s OK; he needs to get back to work.  I have to deal with that; I married a workaholic.  He has to feel useful."

"Are you concerned about his health?"

CJ shook her head.

"He sticks to the diet, he exercises everyday, and I never have to nag him to take his medicine.  He is doing everything he promised so I am going to cut him some slack.  One slip-up, poof, I'm drill sergeant again."

"You're scary Claudia Jean."

She smiled.

"Take pictures of the kids Tobus.  I am all thumbs with this thing."  CJ handed Toby the digital camera.

Toby held the camera to his face, bringing it to focus.

"I think I met someone." He hardly spoke above a whisper.

"I knew you were holding out on me.  Who is she?"

"She works in the minority whip’s office. She’s 36 CJ."

"Whoa!  Does she have a name?"

"Claudia." A smile grew behind Toby’s beard.

"If you tell me that her middle name is Jean I will sprinkle you with holy water." CJ replied.

"I don’t know what her middle name is.  She’s funny, smart, and claims that I intrigue her.  We've had two successful dinners."

"Older men rock."

"Stop it." He handed the camera back.

"So?" CJ asked.

"So what?  She has a five-year-old daughter and she’s divorced.  I don’t know CJ."

"Take it slow; kids being involved will help that.  Get to know each other, and don’t go Toby on her."

"What is the hell is going Toby?"

"Clamming up just when she gets to know you.  Pushing her away, or running away yourself.  I swear you and Leo have more in common than you would ever admit."

"Yeah."

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Are we doing anything special tonight?" Josh asked.

They were at another group dinner.  They made a promise to meet for dinner every night of the vacation.

"Cliff and I have a date with _Dial M for Murder_." Donna said.

"I thought the five of us could go out." Sam said.  "I didn’t think Leo would want to go to a club."

"You're right about that Sam.  Tim, Charlie, and I have a heated game of Sorry to play tonight."

CJ smiled.

"What did you do this afternoon?" Charlie asked.

"Chess and some reading.  It was the perfect day."

"Cliff, play basketball with us tomorrow morning." Josh said.

"Yeah, OK."

"Toby?" Josh asked.

"I guess so."

"We’re uneven now." Sam said.

"Don’t look at me." Leo said.

"I’ll play." CJ said.

They hooted.

"The return of..." Sam said.

"Claudia Jean the Juggernaut." Charlie finished.

"The game hasn’t been the same since you left Wilt." Josh said.

CJ smiled, giving him the finger.

"What time tomorrow?" she asked.  "Donna and I are going to take the munchkins to the beach."

"If it doesn't rain." Donna said.

"Bite your tongue." Cliff replied.

"Uh, eleven." Sam said.  "We’ll drag ourselves out of bed by then."

"Are we ready to order?" Josh asked.  "I am starving."

Leo called over the server.

"You know what name popped into my head yesterday?" Sam asked.

"Thrill us." Toby said.

"Peyton Cabot Harrison III."

There was a collective groan around the table.

"I am so glad that we passed on him." CJ said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I was his caddy in high school." Charlie said.

"OK, now I hate him more." Josh said.  

"Hey, you made me lug clubs a few times." Donna said.

"That was different."

"Yeah, at least Charlie got paid to do it."

"It helped me buy the bike I needed for the messenger job." Charlie said.

"You were so freaked at the interview." Sam said.

"Josh told me about you." Leo said.  "I don’t think he has ever been more dead on about anyone ever."

"Thanks Leo." Charlie said.

CJ smiled...they still worshipped him.

"That reminds me of celestial navigation." CJ said.

"Please stop." Toby said.

"I thought it was Orion." Sam said.

"I’m lost." Cliff said.

"Sam thought he was guiding Toby with the stars." Josh said.

"It was an airplane." CJ said.

Cliff laughed.

"CJ’s woot canal." Josh could barely get it out without laughing.

"I told you to take care of your teeth." Sam said.

CJ punched him.

"You called the press stupid Joshua." She said.

"I was never really allowed in the press room after that."

"I wonder why." Toby muttered.

"Did I get the tuna or the salmon." CJ asked Leo.

"The tuna." He replied.

"Crap, I meant to get the salmon."

"I’ll share." Sam said.

"Thanks Spanky."

"Oh God, that nickname is never going to go away, is it?"

"It’s better than Chazz."

"They’re both better than Tobus, or Pokey."

"Leopold." Leo pointed to himself.

"I get to be her amour." Josh said.

"Only when Leo is out of town." CJ replied.

They laughed.

"I don’t have a nickname." Cliff said.

"I was too stressed.  Don’t worry; I’ll come up with something."

"Don’t wish it on yourself Cliff." Sam said.  "I don’t even know where Spanky came from."

"Me neither." CJ replied.  "Somewhere on the campaign trail."

"LA." Donna said.  "Sam said something Sam-like and you said ‘thanks a lot Spanky.’"

"Your memory is a steel trap Donna." Leo said.

"She prides herself on that." Cliff said.

"I do."

The servers came over with dinner.  Josh wanted another bottle of wine but CJ said no.  They would be drinking later and Josh didn’t need too much liquor anyway.  She ignored his look.

"You didn’t have to do that." Leo leaned in to whisper.

"Josh will get over it."  CJ said.  They drank too much around Leo anyway.

"How about we try a toast again?" Donna asked.

"I have one." Charlie said.  "To the complexities of family."

They all raised their glasses.

"Here, here."

\---------------------------------------------------

"You like Cliff, right CJ?"

Donna and CJ lay out on the beach the next afternoon.  The kids were nearby; doing whatever it was kids did on the beach.  Charlie was building a sandcastle alone and not getting anywhere.  She wasn’t giving up though.

"My opinion shouldn’t matter." CJ replied.

"Don't be silly, of course it does."

"I do like Cliff, more than I thought.  Please don’t let this carry any weight with how you feel."

"I love him.  I’m just gauging."

"This better not be about Josh.  You know better than anyone that nothing would work between the two of you."

"I miss him.  We practically work together."

"There aren’t two people in the world farther apart than the President and Vice-President."

"You know Josh, CJ..."

"You didn’t desert him." CJ looked her in the eye.  "You were always there for him even when you didn’t want to be.  I will strangle you if you endanger future happiness for him.  He’ll get over it."

Donna nodded.

"I can't lose the friendship; it is the most profound of my life.  But Cliff, I love Cliff."

"Yeah, love is pretty much that way.  I remember I used to get shivers whenever Leo would just hold my hand."

"Not anymore?" Donna asked.

"I’m used to it now.  If he tells me he loves me though, I still get that hollow feeling in my stomach.  He tells me more than once a day."

"Its kind of funny that Leo is a romantic."

"He spent a lot of time taking things for granted." CJ said.  "He says it changed after Sierra-Tucson.  He tells me that he wouldn’t be who he is today without me, but I don’t know about that."

"You two made some interesting times at the White House.  Remember Belarus?"

"Oh God, don’t remind me.  I was just pregnant with Tim.  Strangely, him running off to Cuba in the middle of the night pissed me off more."

"He was still recovering from the bypass.  I remember how mad and scared you were."

Tim and Huck ran over to the women.  Tim had sand all through his reddish brown hair.

"Mom, mom, wasn’t daddy in the war?  Didn’t he shoot people from a plane; didn’t he mom?"

"Daddy was in the Vietnam War, yes.  He was a fighter pilot."

"Told you Huck." Tim said.  "He got shot down too. And his friend dragged him bleeding for three days until the Marines came."

"Whoa." Huck replied.

"Timothy, how do you know all of that?"

"Daddy told me...he tells me bunches of stuff." He turned to Huck.  "What did uncle Toby do Huck?"

"He decked a guy once, in LA.  He and Charlie got arrested."

"Is that true mom?"

"No comment."  CJ said, slapping Donna as she fell into a fit of giggles.  "Go and finish playing guys.  C’mere Tim, you need more sunscreen."

The little boy had his mother’s fair skin. Donna watched with a smile as CJ covered him with SPF and wiped the sand from his hair.

"OK, off with you.  Stay where mommy can see you."

"You're a great mom CJ." Donna said.

"No amount of reading and education could ever prepare you.  Leo was right though, it was smart to have them back to back.  They are amazing, aren’t they?"

"Sponges too.  I am sure Toby never told Huck he was arrested in California."

"Leave it to a five year old to think that’s cool."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I think we talked more before we knew each other." Sam said.

The five of them, Toby, Josh, Sam, Charlie, and CJ, sat at a table in the bar.

"We always knew each other." Josh replied.  "In one form or another we have always been friends.  That’s why it was easy from the beginning."

"I think that’s why it began to fall apart after Sam left." CJ said.

Toby looked at her...they said it to each other but never aloud.

"I came back." Sam said.

"Yeah.  But it was never the same."

"Nothing was the same the second time around." Charlie said.  "The stress, Zoey getting kidnapped, the President’s illness, Leo’s heart attack...we don’t have many fond memories."

"I certainly don’t." CJ said.

"What do you think Toby?" Josh asked.

"Bad or good, we stuck it out.  Together."

The way he said together stung Josh.

"Dammit Toby, get over it.  I did what I felt I had to.  Santos is going to take the party into the next decade, maybe farther.  I am not going to apologize anymore."

"Then stop, I never asked you for an apology.  Charlie, grab the waitress.  We need more beer."

Charlie nodded, getting the waitress’s attention.

"Maybe it would be better to just face that it is never going to be the same." CJ said.  "We can try to save the relationships."

"I won't be the scapegoat anymore." Josh said.

"Get over yourself." Toby replied.

"Stop it!" Sam exclaimed.  "You two can't even be in the same room anymore without Wrestlemania."

The waitress placed another round on the table.  CJ lit a cigarette.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"It is only when I drink, or if Toby and Josh are in the same room."

"I’m sorry Toby." Josh said.  "For everything, really."

"Yeah."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"This is the last time guys." Charlie said.  "Over the years we may get together, two of us, three of us, but this is it for the Bartlet Senior Staff.  Let’s just say to hell with everything."

"Amen to that." CJ raised her bottle in the air.  "They have karaoke here."

Josh perked up.

"Really?  C’mon CJ, I’ll do _Roxanne_ if you do _Gloria_."

"I am better at lip-synching." She replied.

"It should be fun." Sam said.

"OK, put our names in.  I definitely need more beer."

She looked at Toby and he smiled at her.  He wasn’t happy to see her smoking.  He had known her for a long time...saw her smoke before.  Josh was right, one way or another they had always been close.  Maybe they wouldn’t ever be again.  They had to leave something behind with the Bartlet Administration, instead of their sanity, maybe it might have to be their friendship.  A day would never come when the love was not there, but the strain had been too much.  They needed room for wounds to heal and dust to settle.

"This won't be the last time." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Toby asked.

"Charlie said it would be the last time.  We will all be there for your wedding Charlie."

"Maybe...it remains to be seen." Charlie replied.

Josh sat back down at the table.

"We’re in Claudia Jean." He said.

"Oh goodie.  Leo should be here for this."

"Has he seen you karaoke before?" Charlie asked.

"No.  He has seen _The Jackal_ ; he has heard me sing in the shower.  We like to do duets in the car sometimes."

"Leo sings in the car?" Josh had an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah.  God guys, stop acting like Leo is such a stick in the mud.  You know he loves a good laugh and a good time.  We all used to laugh a lot."

\-----------------------------------------------------

"You by yourself out here?" Josh asked.

Donna looked at him.  She sat in a large wicker chair on the hotel deck.

"Yeah."

Josh came and sat beside her.

"Where’s Cliff?" he asked.

"Still asleep.  He wore himself out last night."

"I didn’t need to know that Donna."

"I am talking about dancing Josh."

They were quiet for a while.  There was a lot to say; who knew where to start.

"Josh, we will always be friends.  I will never desert you, OK?"

He nodded.

"Sorry if I’ve been less than cordial to Cliff."

"You still say his name like a disease.  I would not expect anything less.  Remember, the revolving door of local Gomers thing.  You’ve never liked any guy I dated."

"Hey, you didn’t roll out the red carpet for my women either." Josh countered.

"I liked Joey."

"You know she got married?" Josh asked.

"I was there Josh, where were you?"

"The trail Donna.  I sent a punchbowl and got a great thank you card.  Is Russell going to use her?"

"He’d be smart to." Donna said.

"So, the answer is no?"

Donna laughed, but said nothing.

"He is the President of the United States Josh.  Personal feelings aside, I just go to work."

"You don’t owe him."

"I owe Will.  He was so good to me; I appreciate all he’s done.  Just like I appreciate you.  Its just..."

"What?"

"I felt like sometimes you thought I owed you everything.  Like my first born or something."

"What I am, Rumplestilskin?  I never felt that Donna, never.  I felt too dependent on you sometimes.  It may have been hard for me to get used to the fact that you didn’t need me."

"I need you Josh.  As my best friend, I do need you.  After all we have been through that shouldn’t even be a question.  My feelings for Cliff have nothing to do with my friendship with you."

"Yeah.  Are you two serious?"  Josh asked.

"Yeah, we are.  I’m happy Josh, I love him."

"You're glowing." Josh replied.

"Cliff said my face conveys everything.  It is a blessing and a curse."

"Nah.  Everything about you is a blessing Donnatella."

"Stop being mushy before I pinch you."

Josh laughed.

"How about lunch or something when we get back to DC?" Josh asked.

"OK.  I can always find an excuse to come to the OEOB." Donna said.

\------------------------------------------------------

They stood in Dulles on Thursday afternoon, deciding how they were going to say goodbye to each other.  Sam hugged CJ first, kissing her cheek.

"I’ll call you soon." CJ said.

"You better."

Soon everyone was hugging: Toby and Donna, CJ and Cliff, Donna and Leo, CJ and Charlie.

"Give Zoey my love." CJ said.  "Don’t be a stranger."

"Come down to the DNC...everyone who works there knows you."

Charlie hugged Leo.  Donna smiled when Josh and Cliff shook hands.  He kissed Donna’s cheek.

"We’ll talk Donna." He said.

"Yeah."

Josh turned his attention to CJ.

"Come here you."

CJ threw her arms around him.

"I love you Claudia Jean."

"I love you too.  Call me OK?"

"Yeah."

Josh hugged Leo and then the kids.  CJ looked at Toby, cutting her eyes at him.  Toby cleared his throat.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we can all have dinner or something." Toby said.

"Or maybe just you and I.  If you want to duke it out again, I’m willing.  I can't take it anymore; the stalemate thing has to end."

Josh threw his arms around Toby and Toby patted his back.

"I love you." Josh whispered.

"Yeah, I know."

"Good enough for me.  Get over here Charlie!"

CJ took Toby’s hand.

"That was big of you." She said.

"I didn’t have a choice.  Come on Molly honey, mommy is dying to see you guys." He turned back to CJ.  "Dinner this week?"

"Yeah."

She kissed his lips and a camera flashed.

"Oh God," CJ said.  "I had a Bartlet flashback."

Cliff smiled, holding up his digital camera.

"Oh he really is a member of this family." Leo said.  "He knows all about embarrassing photographs."

"We’ll get you both a copy." Donna said.

"Oh CJ?" Toby called her and she turned around.  "It’s Marie...Claudia’s middle name is Marie."

CJ smiled, kissed him again, and went to stand near her children.  A few more kisses, hugs, and everyone went their separate ways.  As CJ and Leo walked hand and hand to the luggage claim she wondered how long it would be before they were all together again.  She hoped it would be for triumph and not tragedy.  She looked at the children as they ran ahead, calling back about wanting to pull the luggage off the conveyor belt.

"Can we daddy?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, can we?"

"You guys are too little." Leo said.  "Point them out for me OK...daddy’s eyesight is not what it used to be."

CJ smiled as Tim and Charlie watched the belt with a fascination that only a child could.  This was her family; they were all her family and she was not giving them up without a fight.


End file.
